Wish You Were Here
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Orang bilang saat kamu ulang tahun sang kami akan mengabulkan harapan hati kecilmu. Aku ingin membuktikan semua kebenarannya. /SasuSaku/Semi Canon/Lime/Lemon. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.

(Spesial untuk B'day Haruno Sakura.)

Orochimaru mendekati Sasuke yang bersandar nyaman di batang pohon besar. Lelaki Uchiha itu menatap datar lautan malam tanpa kerlip bintang, tanpa menghiraukaan senseinya yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya. "Kau merindukannya?"

Sasuke tetap diam tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Orochimaru yang kini menatap lautan malam dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kau tahu Sasuke, aaku sangat cemburu padamu. Kau mencintai gadis yang juga mencintaimu, sementara aku. dia mencintai lelaki lain, bahkan tidak pernah menatapku dan Jeiraya, dia tidak memberiku harapan seperti dia memberikan harapan pada jeiraya sebelum pria itu mati." Orochimaru menghela nafas pelan. merasa tak di acuhkan pria berambut panjang hitam bagai iklan Shampo itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Saat sudah seperempat jalan Orochimaru menghentikan langkahnya lalu melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. "Ego Uchiha memang sangat besar, bahkan bisa mengalah perasaan cinta yang begitu kuat. Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali kekonoha Oto masih sangat luas untuk menampung kalian berdu'a, jemput dia, bawa dia kemari kalau tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari Sasuke."

"Sensei," Orochimaru terpaku saat Sasuke memanggilnya 'Sensei' kedua bola mata tajam bagai ular pria paruh baya itu membulat tidak percaya, "Arigato." Sasuke memanggilnya sensei. Orochimaru berbalik tapi sudah tidak menemukan Sasuke lagi di pohon itu. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus, " semoga berhasil Sasuke." Lalu berbisik lirih seraya menatap langit dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu tidak seperti ini, tidak mendapat banyak hadiah, tidak banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dan tidak banyak yang mengajaknya kencan. Tapi, semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang. Uhuk! Maksudku setelah perang Shinobi berakhir. Dari pagi tadi banyak Shinobi dari desa lain datang mencari Konoichi terbaik dan Ninja medis terbaik, murid Tsunade senju. Para Shinobi yang lumayan tampan itu membawa berbagai macam hadiah, bunga, coklat, kue tart, surat cinta bahkan ada yang berani memberikan cincin pada gadis berambut merah muda itu yang di tolak halus gadis itu. Bahkan Aburame Shino memberikan serangga terbaiknya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu dan mengajaknya kencan yang lagi-lagi di tolak secara halus. Kau tahu Genma Shiranui teman angkatan Kakashi, pria itu memberi Sakura Haruno ,konoichi yang sedang kita bicarakan saat ini, seikat bunga lili putih cantik seraya mengatakan dia mencintai gadis itu, dan lagi Sakura menolak seraya tersenyum kaku.

Sakura bersembunyi di balik pohon besar saat melihat 3 Shinobi membawa bunga, dan coklat melewatinya. Gadis merah muda itu menghela nafas lega melihat ke3 Shinobi itu sudah jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seharian ini banyak Shinobi mencarinya, memberi bunga, coklat, kue tart mini, dan surat cinta. Sakura terpaksa pulang lebih awal karena banyak Shinobi yang mencarinya di rumah sakit dia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pasien karena lirikan dan gombalan dari mereka. Bersandar di batang pohon yang tadi di jadikan tempat bersembunyi, Sakura mendongak menatap rimbun daun-daun pohon yang jadi sandaran punggungnya, menatap lirih daun-daun hijau yang bergoyang tertiup angin, "Sasuke, aku berharap kau ada di sini." Lalu berbisik lirih. Setelah perang Shinobi berakhir Sasuke pergi meninggal desa bersama Orochimaru, dan team Taka. Meninggal team tujuh dalam ke hampaan dan meninggalnya sendiri. "Dasar bodoh! Memang apa yang aku harapkan. Dia datang membawa bunga seperti yang lain, pikiran konyol." Sakura menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri lalu Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

OoO

Sasuke tersenyum tpis mendengar dumelan gadis di pohon yang tak jauh dari pohon tempatnya berdiri. Menegakkan tubuhnya Sasuke menatap intens gadis yang sedang menghentak-hentakan kaki kesal di bawah sana, satu tangan Sasuke terulur mengambil bunga yang ada di pohon tempatnya berpijak lalu menghilang bagai di tiup angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disana."

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya Sakura menoleh ke samping kiri tempatnya berdiri lalu menghela nafas lega saat melihat Kakashi duduk nyaman di atas pohon seraya membaca buku bersampul orange kesayangannya. Dia fikir itu salah satu Shinobi yang sejak tadi memburunya, "Sensei, sejak kapan Sensei di atas sana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Seingatnya dia tidak melihat siapapun selain tiga Shinobi yang di hindarinya tadi.

Di atas pohon Kakashi tersenyum. "Tidak terlalu lama." Lalu meloncat tepat di samping tubuh Sakura yang menatapnya penasaran. "Sudah memiliki banyak fans hm?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit menggoda murid merah mudanya.

Sakura mendengus sebal lalu bersedekap dada, "Aku mengerti betapa jengkelnya Sasuke saat itu, memiliki banyak lelaki yang menyukai itu menyebalkan, dan berisik." Dumel Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Kakashi tertawa, "Hn. Aku mengerti." Lelaki bermasker itu memasukan satu tangannya ke saku celana. "Aku punya sesuatu," lalu menyerahkan lonceng kecil yang sudah penyok ke pada Sakura, "Ambillah. Anggap saja untuk mengingat masa lalu." Katanya seraya tersenyum tulus. "Kau sudah besar rupanya." Gumam Kakashi seraya mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura.

Sakura menatap lonceng kecil pemberian Kakashi seraya tersenyum, "Arigato. Sensei." Gumamnya tanpa menoleh menatap Kakashi yang menatapnya.

"Hn." Kakashi bergumam lalu kembali membuka buku bersampul orange miliknya seraya berjalan menjauh dari Sakura yang tengah menatap intens lonceng kecil pemberiannya. Tiga langkah Kakinya melangkah dia berhenti lalu melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya, "Sakura," lalu memanggil nama murid merah mudanya.

"Ya."

"Otanjoubi omedetou."

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan sendiri melewati pohon-pohon besar bukan suatu hal yang perlu di takutkan, bukan begitu nona Haruno. Berjalan riang dengan di selingi suara kecil lonceng pemberian Kakashi yang di ikat di rok rempelnya gadis merah muda itu bersenandung riang. Naruto dan Sai akan mengadakan acara makan-makan di kedai Ichiraku untuk merayakan hari jadinya, mengundang semua teman seangkatannya. Sakura terpaksa mengambil jalan lain menuju kedia Ichiraku, melewati pohon pohon besar untuk menghindari para Shinobi yang mencarinya sejak pagi tadi. Dua pemuda itu yang akan membayar tagihannya nanti. Sakura tersenyum mengingat kedua teman tampannya yang begitu baik, dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki teman seperti Sai dan Naruto.

Sedang asyiknya memikirkan kedua temannya Sakura di kagetkan dengan suara seseorang yang memanggil nama marganya.

"Haruno."

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat Shikamaru yang menatapnya malas, dia pikir para Shinobi dari desa lain ternya Shikamaru. Pemuda Nara itu sedikit berbeda, dia terlihat sedikit rapih dan tampan.

"Shikamaru, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura seraya memperhatikan penampilan Shikamaru yang berbeda dari biasanya. Shikamaru tampak tampan dengan kimono biru berbahan satin yang di hiasi simbol clan nara di bagian punggung yang di pakai pria itu. Rambut hitam nanas style menambah nilai + di mata hijau Sakura yang menatapnya kagum.

Menyadari tatapan mata Sakura yang menatapnya kagum Shikamaru merapikan Kimononya yang sedikit kusut. "Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?" Tanyanya dengan nada bangga.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Shikamaru mendengus mendengar itu dari bibir Sakura. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ini," Shikamaru memberikan satu tangkai bunga mawar merah pada Sakura membuat gadis merah muda itu merengutkan kening bingung. "Satu saja, yang lainnya untuk Temari." Gumam Shikamaru seraya merapikan seikat besar bunga mawar merah di tangannya.

"Eh." Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

Shikamaru yang menyadari kebingungan Sakura menjelaskan. "Jangan salah paham. Anggap ini sebagai pemberian seorang teman. Eer... begini aku tidak bisa datang ke acara mu karena aku sudah memiliki acar lain. Kau mengerti maksudkukan?"

"Kencan dengan Temari." Tebak Sakura dengan senyum menggoda.

Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya yang merona,"Yeah. Kira-kira seperti itu." Lalu bergumam. Tidak suka dengan tatapan menggoda Sakura yang seolah mengejeknya Shikamaru berjalan cepat menjauh dari Sakura. "Sudah ya. Aku sudah sangat terlambat. OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" triak pria nanas itu dari kejauhan.

Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arah Shikamaru, "Trimakasih untuk ucapannya Shika, Semoga kencannya menyenangkan." Lalu berteriak.

Shikamaru berbalik badan lalu membalas lambaian tngan Sakura, "Trimakasih Haruno, kau juga semoga cepat bisa kencan sepertiku ya." Kekeh Shikamaru seraya berteriak dari kejauhan.

Sakura mendengus lalu tersenyum tulus. Dia kembali melangkah pelan dalam diam, mencengkram rok rempelnya kuat kepala merah mudanya menunduk "Sasuke." Dia berbisik lirih. Berharap pria Uchiha itu mendengar bisikannya.

"Hn."

Manik virdian Sakura membulat mendengar gumam Khas seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. "Apa ini Genjutsu?"

TBC.

Maaf... pendek. Aku takut terlambat memberi fic spesial untuk Sakura di lanjut hari senin juga gak papakan? Ini fic dadakan jadi maaf kalo berantakan. #ini baru aja buat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dhuak! Dhoom!

Uchiha Sasuke terpental jauh. Tubuhnya menabrak pohon-pohon sampai pohon tersebut tumbang. Dia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena tinju super gadis merah muda yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Dengan seringai meremehkan Sasuke berlari, siap menerjang gadis merah muda yang kini memasang ancang-ancang waspada. "Kenapa Sakura? kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi, heh?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura mengambil kunai yang terselip di paha kirinya, bukankah seorang ninja harus selalu membawa senjata. Sakura menahan pedang Sasuke dengan kunai. Dia menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang menyeringai. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu penipu!" Sakura mengelak saat pedang milik Uchiha Sasuke akan mengenainya. Dia melompat ke udara. "Kau! Bukan Uchiha Sasuke!" Tinju Sakura menganai tanah membuat lubang yang sangat besar. Pecahan tanah berterbangan di udara.

Seringai Sasuke hilang di gantikan wajah syok saat tinju Sakura akan mengenai wajahnya, gadis itu tidak memukulnya? Tapi kenapa? Terlalu syok dengan tinju Sakura yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan kepalanya sampai dia tidak menyadari tendangan Sakura.

Buak! Dhooom!

Dia kembali terpental. Saat Sakura kembali akan menyerangnya "Poton: boryuueki" tanah menjulang tinggi seperti perisai melindunginya yang sayangnya dapat Sakura hancurkan dengan mudah. Dia mendengus putus asa saat tinju Sakura tepat di samping kanan wajahnya, menembus lapisan tanah yang dia jadikan pelindung. "Aku menyerah Haruno-san. Kau memang kunoichi yang bisa di andalkan." Perlahan pria yang tadi seperti Uchiha Sasuke itu berubah menjadi sosok pria ,yang cukup tampan, bertubuh tinggi berambut hitam kecoklatan dengann model berantakan memakai seragam khas Shinobi Iwagakure, barpakaian merah—yang memiliki dua lengan—kerah yang terdapat di samping tanpa lengan dan jaket flat cokelat. Shinobi Iwagakure itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Hehe... maaf ya. Emm... aku hanya—ingin mengajakmu, kau tahu apa maksudku." Ucapnya lagi dengan senyuman tidak enak. Siapa yang tidak tahu kisah percintaan kunoichi cantik konoha satu ini, yang mencintai seorang pria uchiha, jadi jangan salahkan dia bila menyamar menjadi seorang uchiha hanya untuk mangajak gadis ini kencan. Seiring dengan perubahan wujud pria itu tanah-tanah yang tadi menjulang tinggi perlahan menyusut, kembali seperti semula, begitu pula tanah yang Sakura hancurkan.

"Kau kira ini lucu." Dengus Sakura. Sejak awal Sakura sudah menduga kalau pria itu bukanlah Sasuke, karena bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha memberinya seikat bunga lili dan tersenyum terlalu manis. Sangat bukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya cara lain. Habis Haruno-san selalu menolak ajakan kencanku sih."

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Uchiha Sasuke dengan kedua mata merah yang tajam berdiri di atas pohon dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dia menyandarkan punggung ke pohon. Perlahan pria Uchiha itu menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya. (Sesuai janji. Lanjut malam atau hari senin. #hihihi...)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Byee... Sakura-chan. Sampai ketemu besok." Setelah insiden Sakura datang terlambat dan datang bersama Shinobi Iwagakure Naruto kekeh ingin mengantar Sakura pulang, Sai juga ikut-ikutan. Mereka bilang untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang mengganggu Sakura lagi. Dari depan pintu apartemen Sakura melambai ke arah dua sahabatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih Naruto, Sai, sudah mengantar dan menelaktir ku."

Naruto tersenyum tiga jari sementara Sai tersenyum apa adanya. "Sama-sama Haruno-san." Ucap Sai dengan senyum.

"Kami pamit pulang Sakura-chan, Byee..."

OoO

Selesai mandi Sakura tidak lekas menyisir rambutnya, dia membiarkan rambut basahnya tergerai di bantal membuat bantal itu basah. Terdiam beberapa saat Sakura menghela nafas, tampak kecewa dengan kejadian sore tadi. "Kalau saja tadi itu Sasuke-kun." Dia memeluk guling erat kemudian bersenandung. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, memikir Sasuke yang entah memikirnya juga atau tidak. Entah lelah dengan pikirannya atau tubuhnya perlahan Sakura memejamkan mata. Dengkuran halus mengiringi setiap nafas teratur yang dia keluarkan. Hari ini hari yang sangat melelah kan. Bersembunyi dari para shinobi alians yang dulu di obatinya dan bertarung dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Tap!

Seperti bunga kapas Sasuke mendarat dengan ringan di bingkai jendela kamar Sakura yang tak tertutup. Mata hitam pria itu menatap intens Sakura yang tidur memeluk guling. Perlahan, matanya yang hitam berubah menjadi merah.

.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

.

**Sakura menatap takjub hamparan perkebunan obat yang sangat luas di depan matanya. Dengan kedua mata berbinar gadis berrambut merah muda itu berlari di antara tanaman obat. Dia tersenyum dengan kedua tangan membentang menyentuh bunga-bunga kecil tanaman obat tersebut. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, menghirup udara lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, seumur hidup dia tidak pernah melihat perkebunan obat seluas ini, lalu tertawa. "Kyahhh... ini benar-benar menakjubkan." Ucapnya senang. Sakura memeluk kedua tangannya, "Shishou harus melihat ini." Ucapnya lalu bergegas berlari melewati tumbuh-tumbuhan obat itu. Seiringin dengan berlarinya yang semakin di percepat Sakura melihat pohon-pohon tinggi yang di hiasi tanaman rambat cantik di samping kiri-kanannya dan orang-orang berpakaian rapih menatapnya seraya tersenyum. Sakura berhenti berlari lalu menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. tadi dia berada di perkebunan obat kan? Di kelilingi tanaman-tanaman obat yang langka, tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada di sini? Bola mata hijaunya membulat kaget saat tanpa sengaja melihat ke bawah. Sejak kapan dia memakai yukata? Seperti orang yang mau menikah saja. Dan kenapa Yukatanya cantik sekali! Sakura kembali terkejut saat seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari samping kemudian datang seorang gadis kecil cantik memberinya seikat bunga. "Eh? Apa ini?" Ucapnya bingung dan kikuk.**

**Gadis kecil itu tersenyum. "Seikat bunga. Bukankah sangat wajar mempelai wanita membawa bunga ke altar." Ucap gadis kecil itu sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.**

**"Apa?!" Pekik Sakura. Dia amat sangat tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini.**

**"Hn. Terimakasih." Gimam seseorang di sampingnya. Gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman.**

**"Ha?!" Dengan wajah oon Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Sasuke! Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengannya dan merangkul pinggangnya. "Sasuke?"**

**"Kun." Tambah Sasuke. Pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya, menggiring gadis yang menatapnya heran tanpa berkedip ke altar.**

**Sakura kembali di buat terkejut saat melihat pendeta berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa-apaan in—"**

**"Uchiha Sasuke kau boleh mencium wanitamu."**

**Terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Sakura kembali membulatkan mata tak percaya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirnya.**

**"Ayo jidat. Cepat lempar bunganya."**

**Setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Di bawah sana Yamanaka Ino berdiri bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Berteriak memintanya cepat melempar bunga. Tapi sejak kapan mereka ada di sana?**

**"Sakura-chan, lempar ke sini." Naruto berteriak tak kalah heboh.**

**Sakura bingung, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata.**

**Meremas rambutnya yang tersanggul rapih Sakura menatap sekeliling. Ada ayah dan ibu yang menangis haru, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi dan yang lain. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri tenang di sampingnya. Apa benar ini.. ini... pernikahannya? Atau hanya mimpi, khayalan atau bahkan Genjutsu?**

**Ini terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan dan tidak pernah mungkin menjadi nyata. Menatap sekeliling haru Sakura merapal segel tangan, seperti yang di lakukannya dulu saat Kakashi Meng Genjutsu nya bersama Naruto saat latihan. Dia senang memakai Yukata ini, dia senang saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya, dia juga senang berdiri berdampingan bersama Sasuke di altar di depan pendeta dan teman-temannya tapi dia harus mengakhiri ini, karena ini hanya khyalan hati kecilnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoO

Sakura menggeliat di atas tempat tidur lalu mengucek mata malas. Gadis itu menguap sebentar, ke dua mata sayunya mengerjap beberapa kali saat melihat ada orang lain duduk bibir ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Suara ini... Uchiha Sasuke kah? Manik virdian Sakura yang sebelumnya sayu membelalak kaget melihat Sasuke duduk di ranjang yang sama dengannya. "Sasuke?" Yang membuat Sakura sangat terkejut adalah Sasuke tidak memakai baju, bertelanjang dada. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku."

"Kun." Sasuke menambahkan. Pria Uchiha berwajah datar itu menoleh ke arah Sakura, memperhatikan wajah syok Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. "Kamar mu" tambahnya dengan nada tajam. "Kamar kita."

"Apa!?" Dengan bibir mengerucut Sakura memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Di mana aku?" Tempat ini tidak seperti kamarnya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita di desa Oto."

"Eh? bagaimana bisa?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kau lupa."

"Lupa?" Sakura membeo, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Setelah kita menikah aku membawamu ke Oto dan kau bersedia." Sasuke tetap tenang mengatakan semua ke bohongannya.

Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya. Apa iya? Jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi, tapi bagaimana bisa. Dengan telunjuk di depan dagu dan bibir mengembung seperti sedang berpikir keras Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar, sangat menggemaskan di mata Author dan sangat menggoda di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke diam memperhatikan Sakura. Ini memang salah tapi apa boleh buat. Setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar berbohong, mereka memang sudah menikah di kuil yang di lewati saat menuju desa. Yah walaupun Sakura dalam ke adaan tak sadar waktu itu, karena Sasuke menggenjutsu Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli, setidaknya Sakura aman bersamanya, tidak akan ada lagi laki-laki yang menggoda Sakura, mengirim surat cinta, memberi coklat mengajak kencan dan menipu gadis itu dengan menyamar menjadi dirinya. Yang lebih penting dari itu... Sakura miliknya, hanya miliknya. Dengan Sakura, hanya dengan gadis merah muda itu dia akan membangkit kan kembali clan Uchiha. Membuat Uchiha-Uchiha kecil menggemaskan yang sangat banyak.

Sasuke menyeringai. Perlahan, di dekatinya Sakura yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Eh? Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke merayap mendekatinya.

"Kun."

Sakura meringis melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke untuknya. "Sasuke-kun." Cicitnya ngeri.

"Hn."

Sakura terbengong melihat senyuman setipis kertas Sasuke. Tipis gitu kok bisa bikin pipi panas ya. Sakura menggaruk pipinya grogi, Sasuke natapnya gitu banget sih. "Sasuke-kun mau apa?!"

"Minta jatah malam pertama."

"Eh?!"

Setelahnya terdengar jeritan dan pekikan Sakura saat Sasuke dengan seenak udel menarik bajunya paksa.

"Tuh kan. Baju ku robek." Sakura cemberut. Bibirnya memanjang menyaingi hidung petruk yang kelewat mancung.

"Nanti aku belikan yang baru." Sasuke menidurkan Sakura paksa. Menindih tubuh gadis itu lalu melumat bibir manis Sakura yang sejak tadi menggoda bibirnya, minta di cium. Dia meremas setiap lekuk tubuh Sakura dan menciumi leher jenjang gadis itu. Kedua tangannya merayap ke punggung. Dengan gerakan tak sabar Sasuke melepas pengait bra Sakura tanpa melepas cumbuannya di leher dan belakang telinga Sakura yang mengerang keras.

OoO

Dengan nafas berat Sasuke menatap Sakura yang memakai pakaian compang camping dengan tatapan berkabut gairah tanpa berkedip. "Sakura"

"Ya"

"Ayo kita buat Uchiha yang banyak."

**Fin (seperti biasa ending dengan sangat gajenya.)**

**Saya lagi males buat Lime atau lemon. Tolong jangan timpuk saya. Tuh cara penulisannya aja semakin kacau dan gaje, sayanya lagi gak mood. #mojok.**

**Maaf ya. Minta gantinya boleh deh. Mau yang kaya mana? Tulis aja. #di timpuk. **Mau nyogok ya. #makin di pelototin.


End file.
